Elsewhere RP Wiki
Welcome to the Elsewhere RP Wiki Elsewhere is where people end up, after they have died. It is a place so like earth, yet completely different from it. Here people will age backward from the day of their death until they become a baby again and return to earth. Is it possible that a life lived in reverse is no different from a life lived forward? (This is based off the actually book 'Elsewhere', so not taking credit for it!) How You Arrive Right after people die they should wake up in a cabin that's abored the SS Nile. The SS Nile is the cruise ship that takes them across a sea all the way to Elsewhere. Normally when people wake up in a cabin they are in white Pj's, and also sharing a room with someone else their age. When You Get There They will be shown what elsewhere is about and how it all works. After that they will be shown to their 'Afterlife' counselor, who in which will help them obtain an advocation (job) that suites what they like to do, and also answer any questions they may have. After they see a counselor they go and find out what their last words are, then they are sent to live with their closet relative in elsewhere, which is where they will start their new Afterlife. The Way Back Once a person becomes a baby again, they are sent down a river that leads all the way back to their re-birth. Sometimes when a baby doesn't make it back to earth, they stay at the side of the river until they are strong enough to try again. Also, there is a special other option for young adults called the 'Sneaker Clause'. In which a young adult may return to earth early after staying a year in elsewhere depending if they liked elsewhere or not. It's very rare for there to be a 'Sneaker'. Observation Decks An Observation Deck (OD) is a space with binocular like objecst that allow a person to see how others are doing on earth and what they are doing their daily life, some like to use OD's to check up on their family and friends. But be warned! It is very easy to become addicted to watching life back on earth, so you have to be careful. The first encounter a person should have with an OD is on the SS Nile, which is where they watch their funeral. The Well The Well is the only way to get in contact with people back on earth. The Well is located in the center of the sea that surrounds elsewhere. It is outlawed to go to the Well because making contact could mess up the lives of the living in drastic ways. Extra Things To Know Money in elsewhere is called enterniam, in which is a coin. Dogs can talk. (All dogs go to heaven, remember?) A person's age is the age they died and how long they have been in elsewhere. (Example: 17-25 years.) (More Will Be Added Later On.) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse